wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruitina Sweetblossom
Fruitina Sweetblossom is a character from Sugar Rush Reloaded . She's the true identity of Citrusella Flugpucker after the game is reset. Fruitina's theme is fruit tarts and her kart is the Fruit Roller. Her personal track is the Fruit Tart Highway. Bio Fruitina Sweetblossom: "Dedicated and Never Gives Up" Fruitina is quite the hardworking and dedicated racer. She will give it all she's got no matter what challenges come her way! In the end, Fruitina knows that hard work always pays off. Appearance Fruitina is a young girl with light tan skin and blue hair tied up in a high ponytail. She has matching blue eyes and wears a fruit tart clip on her hair. Her racing jacket is violet with silver cuffs and underneath she wears a white shirt with a fruit tart on it. She has a blue belt, dark blue pants and purple boots with blueberry buttons, matching solves and strawberry socks. She also wears finger cut gloves. When racing, she wears a deep blue helmet with a violet visor. Personality Fruitina is very confident in her abilities but never to the point of arrogance. She's as sweet as she can be and is quite friendly. When other racers need help she won't hesitate to give them aid. While she is brave and daring, Fruitina also had moments of insecurity during her time as Citrusella. She felt a bit left out due to being a recolor and found common groun with her fellow recolors even though they were treated just fine. One thing she never liked was the name she had as Citrusella Flugpucker, feeling that her name never made sense and didn't even know if "Flugpucker" was a real word. Once she regains her memories, Fruitina is rather shaken at first but soon overcomes it when she realizes that she's back where she rightfully should be. Story When Turbo hacked the game, Fruitina was turned into a recolor of Jubileena named Citrusella Flugpucker due to being next to her when the hacking had taken place. Despite being a recolor with no memory of her true identity, Citrus had a lot of confidence and made quite the good rep for herself. She often hung out with her fellow recolors due to their own inner feelings of isolation as they didn't have their own flag or grandstand. Once the reset took place and all her memories had returned, Fruitina strives to become the best racer she can be. Kart Her kart is the Fruit Roller. It's a slice of fruit tart with matching wheels, the rear two being larger than the front wheels. Special Ability Fruitina's special ability is the Sweet Smasher. Her kart produces a giant hammer that can flatten other racers as well as smashing certain obstacles for a limited time. Relationships During her time as Citrusella, Fruitina got along very well with her fellow recolors the most. Once her identity is restored, she continues to hang out with the group but also with her fellow racers. Theme Fruit Tart.jpg|Fruit tarts PA0611_Fruit-Tart_s4x3.jpg Citrusella Flugpucker.png|citrusella flugpucker Trivia *The idea for redesigning Citrusella and the other recolors came from a piece of fan art depicting Nougestia getting a new name and appearance post reset. **It's also due to when in the film, the recolors' karts don't appear on the track when Sugar Rush got reset. A common headcanon is that they were getting reset to their true appearances. Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females